


The Pants Fic

by SFDoll



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hints of Mistress P, Humor, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Peyton Admires dat Booty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sixty-nine, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFDoll/pseuds/SFDoll
Summary: Q: If you could give your character one piece of advice what would it be?David Anders:  "Wear looser pants."********************We think Peyton would disagree...





	The Pants Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the panel at San Diego Comic Con 2017.

"Are you sure your foot will even fit through there?" Peyton asked, chuckling and shaking her head slowly back and forth against the pillow, making her long dark hair rustle against the pillowcase.

Blaine looked back over his shoulder at her and stuck out his tongue. "Pretty sure my feet haven't grown since last week," he quipped easily. "Though if you're making a big feet/size joke, I'm flattered... However, I feel the need to point out that our relationship is already at a level where you can skip the euphemisms." He cocked his eyebrow at her suggestively.

Blaine perched on the edge of the mattress working the leg of a tight pair of black jeans over his foot and up his left calf. "Are you sure you didn't get a pair of Liv's jeans out of the laundry by mistake?" Peyton asked as he tried to smooth the dark fabric over the muscles of his slender calf.

He looked up with an expression of mock outrage, his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised enough to create furrows across his forehead. "I'm pretty sure I can identify my own clothing, thank you. Also, I'm curious... and a little disturbed... as to why you would assume they were Liv's pants instead of yours," Blaine said.

"Because I don't own any jeans that tight," Peyton grinned. She rolled onto her stomach, sitting up on her elbows, so she could watch him closer. "Actually, I don't think Liv owns any jeans that tight either," she added tapping her finger against her lips as if deep in thought. Satisfaction suffused her as the motion drew Blaine's eyes to her pursed lips, and his eyes darkened perceptably--his pupils expanding with longing.

Blaine had managed to work the dark denim up his second calf. "Mmm? So you're planning on just lying there heckling me this morning, huh?" he teased. He stood, clutching the jeans by the waistband and shimmying them up his thighs. He gave a little hop as he tugged the denim up much to Peyton's delight.

"I'm just enjoying the floor show," Peyton purred. She laughed as he gave another hop and wiggled his hips back and forth as he worked the fabric up alternating from side to side. "You need some lotion... or maybe a shoehorn?" she teased.

"Didn't you already say I put a lot of effort into this look?" Blaine huffed. He bent his knees pinching the fabric between his fingertips and inching it up his thighs. Peyton ran the pink tip of her tongue across her lower lip, as she watched him attempt to tuck the bottoms of his short boxers into the tight denim that was now reaching the tops of his thighs. Looking at the fit of his pants Peyton wondered how he could possibly fit that much extra fabric into jeans that tight. "I would hope you appreciate it," Blaine added.

The waistband of his jeans nestled under his buttocks and pushed his rounded cheeks up enticingly, and Peyton crawled forward so that she could cup his ass in her palms. "I definitely appreciate it," she promised, as she marveled at the black denim sliding into place. She rose to her knees as he pulled his zipper upwards and slid the metal button closed. Peyton's hands found their intended destination, caressing her way down his taut backside and pulling his hips flush against her.

She parted her lips, slowly using them to capture and hold his lip between hers and eliciting a delicious groan from him. The tip of her tongue pressed between his parted lips and found his, her skin dancing along his as they explored one another with growing passion. Her mouth came alive with a pleasure that even the finest wine couldn't match, and the sensual tingling spread from her lips and their twining tongues to radiate through her body and leave a trail of heat to mark the path of her desire.

Blaine's arms wrapped around her, his fingers lost in the strands of her hair as he held her head in place so he could continue to leisurely kiss her. Peyton's hands massaged Blaine's buttocks, and she molded his body to her own. Blaine leaned into her, one arm lowering so that he could hold her buttock in his in his hand, stroking her through the fabric of her skirt and adding to the demand of their bodies pressing against one another. He was always so beautifully responsive to her kisses and touches, and she wanted to push him further. Blaine groaned again as he broke from their kiss to catch his breath, and Peyton used the opportunity to kiss the spot on his neck behind his jaw that caused him to flush.

"What game are you playing?" Blaine asked her, his voice a breathy growl.

"I just want to see if those jeans of yours could get any tighter," Peyton responded. Her fingernails dug into the underside of his bottom, and he ground his pelvis against her to illustrate the effect her seduction was having on him.

"Then you've been wildly successful in proving they can," he answered. She raised her head to stare triumphantly at him, and their eyes met. Blaine stroked his fingertips across her cheek as his eyes moved between her eyes in which he wanted to lose himself and her lips that he wanted to kiss.

Peyton gave a deep laugh, and they took turns kissing each other--warm, playful grazes of their lips that left them breathless and giddy. "We're going to have to do something about that," Peyton told him between kisses. Her hand reached around to the front of his hips and cupped his erection, and Blaine made a sound of agreement low in his throat as she squeezed and rubbed him gently through the straining fabric.

"You realize it's going to take some effort to get to your prize," Blaine admonished, his lips turning up at the corner as he rested his forehead against hers and nudged her cheek with the tip of his nose. "You couldn't have chosen to debauch me before I got my pants on?" he added teasingly, "Because with the way things currently stand, you might not be able to get them down, have your wicked way with me, and still make it on time for work. That's if you can get them down at all."

Peyton stretched one of her long legs to the floor dramatically, followed by the other. Without missing a stroke, she lead him towards her desk, and he enthusiastically followed. Blaine noted wryly that Peyton was literally leading him around by the dick. She reached into her top drawer and held up a pair of scissors. "If you trust me there's a shortcut..." Peyton told him raising her brow.

Blaine balked--his blue eyes round and his lips mouthing a silent protest at the thought of his sexiest jeans being reduced to rags. At the same time, the idea of Peyton cutting him out of his clothing so that she could do wonderfully naughty things to him got him even hotter under the collar.

Peyton seemed to sense his conflict. "I'll buy you a new pair, you vain thing," she promised trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. For all his feigned carelessness Blaine was innately concerned with his rakish appearance, and she found it irresistably adorable.

"I'll hold you to that, but I gotta admit that the idea is surprisingly hot," Blaine replied, nodding his consent for what she was about to do. "Maybe I need to start wearing looser pants," he mused softly, and Peyton stopped his lips with a hard kiss.

"Don't you dare!" she warned with a breathless laugh. She carefully edged one blade of the scissors between the waistband of his jeans and boxers just inside from the line of his hipbone, and Blaine made a small whimper that was more from arousal than nervousness. He held his breath, his stomach muscles pulled in tight to give Peyton more slack to work with, and the sharp shears snicked through the heavy fabric loudly with Peyton's first cut.

A release of adrenaline hit them both as the metal blades rubbed against each other with a soft grinding noise and clicked shut. Peyton opened the scissors, readying them for her next cut, and nudged the shears lower so the sharp metal blades ran alongside Blaine's hard member. They leaned their foreheads together again, and stared into one another's eyes—their breathing heavy. The scissors closed slowly, as Peyton squeezed with a steady pressure, and more sounds of slicing fabric filled the stillness of the room. An even larger surge of adrenaline jolted through them, and Blaine kissed Peyton with the headiness of having abandoned all control to her—of trusting her completely with the most sensitive and vulnerable parts of his anatomy.

Peyton pulled the scissors away and laid them on the mattress. Then she slipped her hand through the slit she'd made and ran her fingers over his trapped penis. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes, foreheads still resting together as Peyton worked her fingers into the front opening of Blaine's boxers.

The skin of his hard member was satiny smooth against her fingers, and his breath came in shallow pants as her fingers played over him, tracing the curve of him bent against the tightly woven cloth. Her lips met his in a series of tender kisses, and Blaine angled his hips to allow her more access to him. She stroked along the underside of his erection, lightly tracing the ridge of him to the sensitive underside of his glans, and Blaine moaned against her lips. Her fingers explored lower, and she grinned noting the fleshy give of his scrotum beneath the crispness of his pubic hair--such a contrast from the steely silkiness of his erection. She loved how his body was such a contrast of textures--changing so completely beneath her questing fingers. And every inch of him belonged to her, hanging on her slightest move at this moment.

He groaned in disappointment as Peyton removed her hand from his body. "Lie down on your back," she ordered cocking her head towards the bed behind him. She wore her air of control like a queen, and Blaine admired her openly for a moment his features awash with amazement. Then he slowly laid across the mattress making a deliberate show of his actions for her.

Peyton cradled his bare heel in the palm of one hand, as she worked the scissor carefully around the tight material at his ankle, and she began to cut a slit through the denim along the inside of his leg. She kissed a trail along his skin following the path of the scissors as they parted the dark fabric and exposed Blaine's fair skin to her gaze.

Blaine raised his head and watched as she crawled over him, and his breath hitched as her lips and the snicking scissorblades crept higher towards more tender and intimate flesh, the dull back of the blade firmly pressing into his skin beneath the tension of the cotton encasing his thigh.

"I thought this was supposed to be a short cut," Blaine whined as she nipped the inside of his thigh with her teeth. His head fell back against the mattress, and he held very still as Peyton slid the scissors upwards so that the points of them were just below his groin. He could feel the brush of the moving blades like a tickling that hummed through his balls and made his cock leap. He wanted nothing more than to feel Peyton's hands and lips on him—to hear her satisfied sigh as their bodies joined together. This foreplay was killing him by inches.

"It was... until I discovered how much I enjoyed having you completely at my mercy," Peyton told him. She pushed the denim back to expose his grey cotton boxers. She nuzzled his groin, and Blaine played with her hair as he rolled his hips, silently begging for her touch. He hummed softly feeling the heat of her mouth through the thin cotton of his boxers as her lips wrapped around one of his testicles and sucked him into her mouth.

Blaine's fingers tightened in her touseled, coffee-colored locks. He felt her fingers gripping the edges of the slit denim, which she had laid open all the way to the top of his other leg. Her grip tightened, and—with a growl that buzzed through his scrotum in the most delicious way as she continued to suckle at him—she ripped the denim apart with her bare hands.

Blaine raised his head again and watched with passion darkened eyes as she tore the denim now to free him quickly. He moved his hands to Peyton's hips, working the hem of her skirt up until the garment was pushed up to her middle and he could freely fondle and stroke Peyton's ass. He nudged her with his hands, and Peyton complied by turning her body so that he could reciprocate her oral attentions while she laid waste to the last of the denim with brutal impatience.

Blaine's stomach fluttered at the erotic mixture of Peyton's unabashed display of desire and her power over him. He ran his tongue up the back of Peyton's thigh ending with an open kiss at the point where her thigh rounded out into the soft curve of her lucious, round ass. His fingers dipped beneath the scalloped edges of black lace where her skimpy panties hugged the swells of her hips enticingly. As her body settled in place above him, he traced his tongue along the center seam, pushing apart the soft lips of Peyton's labia and pressing the rough texture of the lace against her tingling nerves as he tasted her.

The remnants of his jeans were in such a state that Peyton had no trouble sliding them and his boxers out of the way as Blaine lifted his hips to aid her. Her nails clawed up the insides of his thighs as she returned to lavishing attention upon his balls with her hot, wet mouth. She took turns sucking first one testicle into her mouth and then the other, sucking on him until he moaned into her sex, and then releasing him with a loud pop, only to repeat the procedure on his other testicle.

"How 'bout we make a shopping day of it?" Blaine asked, his voice deep, and he hooked a finger meaningfully beneath the side of her underpants. Peyton murmured a sigh into his flesh, and her fingers wrapped around his shaft.

"Oh, God, yes," Peyton told him, her hand pumping his cock in long, slow strokes. Blaine wasted no time before grasping the flimsy fabric at her hip in both hands and tearing it with a satisfying, rending sound. Peyton gasped, as he pushed the material away and let it slide down her other leg while he happily carressed her buttocks and buried his face in her wet folds.

He laved her with unhurried passes of his tongue, eager to taste and explore her unhindered. He traced her folded inner lips with his tongue, making a complete circumference of her inner labia before opening those petals and kissing each in turn. He playfully let the tip of his nose graze her hidden pearl, before placing his lips gently against that bundle of quivering nerves in a worshipful kiss. By the time he slid his fingers into her, Peyton was unconsciously rocking her hips, practically riding his face in an attempt to feel more of his lips and tongue lapping at her.

His long, dexterous fingers massaged her inside as he slid them in and out of her in a gentle fucking motion. Peyton felt her body opening to him, her hunger whetted by this taste of things to come. She wanted more of his fingers filling her with this exquisite friction and pressure, until her body clung to him in a convulsive rush. She wanted more of his mouth lighting up the nerves thrumming between her shaking thighs. She wanted more of the taste of him... of the clean musky scent of his aroused flesh... of his grunts and groans of intense pleasure. And she wanted Blaine to feel this same need for more. Every instinct in her body told her to push him closer to the edge until she finally fulfilled her craving for him.

She circled the head of his cock with her tongue before engulfing him with her mouth in return, and he rewarded her by rolling his tongue teasingly against her, leaving her whimpering against his flesh once again. She wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft, and she matched the rhythm of his fingers moving within her.

"God! That feels so damned good... So hot and wet..." Blaine moaned, and he laved her thrilling flesh with the smug satisfaction of a cat determined to get every last lick of cream. "Mmm. I want to... taste you until... you reach la petite mort... and then... drink my fill of you," he said between lavish kisses against her core, loving her clit with his mouth with the same relish as when he ravished her lips.

"Really? You're going to pull out French at time like this?" she chided with an indulgent laugh, but a surge of moisture flooded her at Blaine's words and the mental image of him voraciously eating her through her orgasm. Taking advantage of her excitement, Blaine worked a third finger into her ready channel. Then he traced the edge of her delectably strecthed opening with his tongue, gathering up her juices from around his fingers and delighting in the tautness of her around his probing digits. The surprising gesture made her core shudder and filled her stomach with a fluttering energy. Her breath seized for a moment, and she begged him not to stop. "Yes! Keep doing... oh, just like that! Mphm..."

Peyton suckled him with increased fervor, quickening her pace so that he should do the same, and she wiggled her hips at him with abandon. Blaine brought the thumb of his other hand to her nub, circling it lightly and occassionally rubbing the throbbing cluster of nerves between his thumb and forefinger.

Between the stimulation of his fingers and the insistence of his soft, wet tongue, her excitement built quickly. Peyton pulled back and laid her head against his hip, as needy sounds spilled from her throat, and Blaine brought his lips back to the aching kernal of nerves at the apex of her sex. His fingers rubbed against the perfect spot, and Peyton broke against him. True to his word Blaine continued to lap hungrily at her as Peyton writhed in his arms, bucking and grinding against his face.

Blaine gave a purr of satisfaction, rolling her onto her side as he pulled his fingers away and laved her thoroughly. Peyton sighed and shivered in his embrace, their bodies a line of warmth pressing against one another, as he pushed his thick tongue into her and swirled it within her quaking passage. His arms tightened greedily around her hips, and his hands carressed the supple skin of her backside until her panting breaths subsided into boneless contentment.

He beamed with indecent pride as he sat up, righted himself, and pounced on her playfully—his lips finding hers so that she tasted herself on his kisses between shared giggles. Peyton found herself wishing it were the weekend so she could spend the rest of the day snuggling and laughing beneath the blankets with Blaine. Those unguarded moments between them, trading jokes and simply being close, made her feel freer and happier than she'd ever experienced before.

Still grinning he sucked her juices from his index finger, and Peyton could see the challenge and desire still smouldering in the depths of his eyes. His hardness pressed against Peyton's pelvis, trapped between them as he shifted to rock his hips against her... a gentle reminder of his need.

His breath caught for a moment as Peyton took his hand and captured his middle finger between her lips. She held his gaze as she licked and sucked his long finger, and Blaine let out a shaky sigh. She combed her fingers through his pale hair as her thumb traced the shell of his ear. "I'm not done with you yet," Peyton told him in a husky rumble.

Blaine's fingers grazed her soft cheek in return, and he blazed a trail from her lips across her jaw and down her neck with his lips. Everywhere their skin touched was fire and shivers. "I certainly hope not," he murmured, letting his tongue dip into the hollow of her clavicle. "As I recall this started with you wanting to get me out of my pants..." he reminded her. "I assume you had something in mind..." He paused for a moment, his eyes taking in every detail of her. "God. I want to be inside you," he admitted in a soft voice that cut through the stillness of the room as his warm breath ghosted over her skin.

"Tonight," she promised. Her own breath—hot in his ear—was a shot of pleasure straight to his cock that left him groaning as he somehow grew even harder. "You got to drink me up," Peyton prompted, as she allowed her fingertips to scrape down Blaine's chest and flick over his nipples. She licked her way up his throat and over his bobbing Adam's apple as she pinched his nipples, rolling them between her fingers until they throbbed at her touch. Her hips rolled against his with the rich promise of release—the promise of a night lost in the warmth and tightness of Peyton's body, joined as one in the small hours when the world slumbered and they were all that mattered.

Blaine panted. His fingers danced up her spine and the smooth, olive skin of her back, and he buried them in the silken strands of her hair so that he could pull her into a hungry kiss that sent the buzzing of renewed desire between her thighs.

"Now it's my turn to taste you... to make you explode... and drink my fill of you while you're writhing underneath me," Peyton said against his lips, and Blaine's eyes were pools of night as he pulled her into another desperate kiss.

He propped himself up on his elbows, and his lips stretched into an eager grin as Peyton teased her way over the ripples of his abdominals towards his thick member jutting proudly from a nest of blond curls. He gathered her coffee locks in a loose grip, so he could watch as her pink tongue darted out to tantalize his blunt head and trace the veins that stood out in bold relief against his turgid length. A breathy whimper escaped his throat, and his eyes filled with raw wonder as Peyton licked a trickle of precum from his flushed skin and took him into her mouth.

Peyton lay cradled between his wiry thighs, the soft, pale hair on his legs tickling her sides as she slid into a comfortable position nestled against him. She bobbed her head up and down his straining cock a few times until he was well coated in her saliva, before lacing both hands around his shaft so that her thumbs ran over the ridge of him alongside each other. Then she concentrated on sucking and licking the reddened, sensitive tip of his cock, while she milked him with long strokes of her hands. Her thumbs pressed lightly into his firm flesh as they glided up and down his length. Her tongue circled the corona of his glans with a delicate touch, the tip of her tongue dipping below the mushroom edge of his head with feathery flicks that rimmed him like flames dancing over his skin.

Blaine made a strangled sound. His eyes rolled backwards as they slid shut, the sensations overwhelming him for the moment. His bent legs spread slightly as though offering himself to her, and Peyton felt a surge of power.

She could feel Blaine's desire to thrust into her mouth, his hips shaking slightly with the restraint it cost him to control the urge. Peyton tilted her head so that the angle of her mouth and the pressure of the suction changed for him, finally rolling her head in slight circles as her tongue probed against the underside of his glans and occassionally traced his opening. Blaine panted, his heavy breaths and groans of satisfaction stoking Peyton's sense of command. She knew that this side of Blaine was a secret he shared with her alone. It was only around her that he divested himself of his carefully composed facade--surrendering complete control and allowing her to turn him into the beautiful, wanton creature before her.

She moved her left hand back to his small, fair nipples... flicking and pinching them again, loving the way they grew pink under her touch, and revelling in the way Blaine arched into her caresses. Blaine murmured incoherent sounds of encouragement as she bobbed her head in time with the strokes of her other hand. His blue eyes took on a fever-bright gleam as he watched her fucking him with her mouth, her lips stretched obscenely around his cock. His hips pressed back in involuntary bucks of pleasure, his fingers tightening in her hair, and his other hand clenching the duvet.

"I'm gonna..." Blaine warned, his rough voice breaking off as Peyton slid her fingers from his chest to squeeze his hand. Grunting softly, he threw his head back against the mattress, arching his neck, so that his sharp jawline stood out triumphantly above his bared throat. His seed burst upon her tongue washing across her tastebuds with a slightly salty, musky flavor that was uniquely him. A warm feelling suffused her chest as though her heart were being wrapped in soft furs at the sight of him completely undone and completely hers. Peyton hummed in satisfaction as she swallowed while he continued to cum for her, his hoarse grunts of male pleasure stretching into a low moan.

Blaine raised his head, and he marvelled at her with dazed and hooded baby blues. Releasing his hold on the duvet, he laced his fingers with hers. His other hand moved from her hair to brush her cheek tenderly, and he caressed the corner of her mouth with the pad of his thumb. Shivering, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her enthusiastically, pressing her against his chest as though they could melt into one another.

A lazy grin tugged at his lips, as they rubbed noses and whispered endearments. Their kisses eased into gentle sweeps of their lips. "Sure we can't just call in sick today?" Blaine asked, a wistful note in his voice, as he wrapped his leg around her. He basked in the warmth of her skin against his, still shivering occassionally as they snuggled together.

"You run your own business, and I have to be in court today," Peyton reminded him—her voice warm as she traced idle patterns across his bare chest. "But all day I'm going to be remembering this... remembering your reactions and the things you did to me... thinking about having your cum inside me... a litte bit of you inside me to tide me over until tonight."

Blaine's eyes went soft as he brushed her hair back with his fingers and smiled. "I'm not sure if you're talking dirty to me... or romantic," he admitted, bemusedly studying her features.

"Both," Peyton told him with mock seriousness, "I'm a woman of layers."

Blaine's deep chuckle cracked her air of composure, and she broke into a contented laugh against him. "You're not the only one who'll be thinking about this all day," he told her, a hint of seduction and mischief creeping into his voice. He kissed her, nibbling at her lower lip until she parted her lips and allowed his tongue skim across the tip of hers, their lips sensitive and swollen from a morning of heady kisses. With a reluctant groan Blaine pushed her away and sat up with her. "Unfortunately, for now we need to get you off to work on time before I get labeled a bad influence," he said eliciting another breathless huff of laughter from Peyton.

The pair of them scrambled to get ready, straightening clothing, replacing Peyton's hopelessly wrinkled blouse and skirt when it became apparant they were a lost cause, and finding a pair of Peyton's sweatpants that would fit Blaine until he could get home to change into something more appropriate.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you don't own anything with words printed across the backside. Like... 'Booty'... or 'Baby'," Blaine said, his brows raising towards his hairline as he appraised himself in the mirror.

"Maybe when we go shopping we can borrow a time machine and go back over a decade to when those were even a thing and find you a pair that says 'Princess'," Peyton teased.

"I think 'Hawt' or 'Bitch' would suit me better," he replied. His eyes slid to the side, watching her knowingly, and he blew her a kiss.

They were still laughing as a puzzled Liv watched them piling out the front door hand in hand and whispering plans for 'tonight'.

 


End file.
